Hilary's Surprise
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: You could call this a relationship parody type thing. Heh. As long as someone laughs, my work is complete :P Enjoy the weirdness! Rated T out of habit, not too explicit xD


_**A/N**__: Good morning *yawn* This is just some random thing that popped into my head. If anyone has seen a similar fic to this, let me know ok? I wanna read it xD_

_**Warnings**__: Oh, the usual. OOCness, occasional swearing... random?_

_**Disclaimer**__: Who owns Beyblade? Not me, I assure you... _

She clicked on the link, curious to see what "Tyson/Hilary" meant. And maybe read the story too.

Five minutes later, she was confused. _Why would anyone in their right mind pair me with TYSON? Because we argue a lot? That whole 'opposites attract' crap?_

Sighing, she skimmed at the list. Every story had her name below it... And usually a male name. She read them under her breath.

"Tyson... Kai... Tyson... Tyson... Kai... Kenny... Kai... Tyson... Ray?... Kenny... Max?... Kai... Tyson... Ming Ming...

_Ming Ming? What the hell? Everyone knows I'm not her biggest fan..._

Thus she clicked the link.

Again, she was confused. _That story made Ming Ming seem... _nice. _Weird._

Her logic couldn't take any more of this so she decided to sleep on it. She'd give Kenny his laptop back tomorrow before he notices it's gone.

She was about to drift off when the phone rang.

(Next morning)

There she stood, outside the dojo. Ready to give the bladebreakers a wake up call. Previously, she snuck the laptop back under Kenny's arm using her supreme intelligence and skill; a fishing rod did the trick.

She decided to initiate wake up call.

"HEY YOU LAZY BASTARDS GET UP THE MORNING IS HERE! EMERGENCY MEETING RIGHT NOW! PANCAKES ARE READY! LAPTOP IS GONE! I THINK I JUST SAW MYSTEL FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Of course only the morning part was true, but this did the trick. She smirked.

"Emergency meeting? At 3 in the morning?"

"Mystel? WHERE?"

"I'll have mine with chocolate chip!"

"I'll take the rest!"

"NOOO! Where's my precious laptop?"

"Chief, calm down, that was said to wake you up. Besides, you're HOLDING it."

"Oh, right."

After realizing that there indeed was no Mystels in the area, Ray asked, "So what's the fuss?" He was slightly annoyed. They all were, when they realized it was a hoax. Heh.

"I have an announcement to make."

"It couldn't have waited any longer?" Tyson asked, stomach growling.

"No. Well, you all know how much I love you guys right?"

Cue the synchronized groans.

"This again?" Kai inquired, eyebrow raised. "I believe you covered this already."

"Well, this is a little different. I was bored last night and was surfing the fanfiction again."

She paused long enough for them to roll their eyes. They didn't understand her addiction to that stuff. Or why she insisted on telling them of the stories she stumbled upon. But in order to keep her from getting upset, they kept quiet.

Smart.

"Anyway, I found a Tyson/me story... AGAIN."

Tyson grumbled. Kai snorted in amusement.

"Don't think you're in the clear, you and I is the other popular one."

Kai said nothing.

"Ray was in one with me, same with Max."

"... And me?"

"You had a few. But that's not what I was surprised at. There was one with MING MING in it."

The bladers, save for Kai, were on the floor... laughing at her.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Quit sucking up Kenny. Anyway, I'll get to the point here-"

"It's about damn time. You put Ray and Max to sleep. Tyson's close."

"I have some news for you. Ming Ming called me yesterday. We talked... A

and I realized she wasn't so bad after all, once you get past the squeaky voice."

"Hey! Her voice isn't squeaky! It's... petite."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, after thinking about it, I decided that we have a lot in common... and-" Hilary turned around and whistled.

In a moment, Ming Ming showed up.

"Hi!" she waved.

Kenny went ballistic, but Kai thought fast and restrained him.

"Thanks. Anyway, we wanted to tell you, together, that we're going out."

Kenny let out a blood-curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOOooooooooo...!"

_**A/N**__: Um... I got nothing. Review if you will : )_


End file.
